


The Red & The Black

by WhiteWolfofGotham



Category: Raven (DC Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gun Violence, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Love Triangles, Rough Sex, Teen Titans - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfofGotham/pseuds/WhiteWolfofGotham
Summary: Raven meets the mysterious vigilante known as the Red Hood, who is one business to meet an old friend in the leader of the Titans: Dick Grayson
Relationships: Jason Todd x Rachel Roth, Raven x Red Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel story of Hell or High Water and Hell in Me. The Red Hood x Raven pairing

There was an alert coming from the computer in Titan Tower. Cyborg was typing on the keypad to find out what was causing the disturbance and where it was coming from. Seems like an old foe from the Titans was trying to steal a military grade microchip: Deathstroke. 

“Titans, it seems like Slade is back. Let’s put him away for good this time.” Nightwing rounded up the Titans in the main hall of the Tower. 

“Dude, how many times do we have to whoop this guy before he stops crime!? I mean I was really looking forward to an old movie night!” Beast Boy walked in with his suit ready to go as Starfire and Raven followed. 

“Wait what? What were you gonna put on Beast Boy” Cyborg asked. 

“I couldn’t decide. I was torn between Super Ninja Showdown 8 or Maniac Fury: Attack of the Protzoids.” 

“Gee they both sounded so good.” Raven said in her monotone voice. 

“Right?” Beast Boy though it was a joke coming from Raven but for her she couldn’t have cared less. Raven’s night would’ve consisted of staying in her room, and reading her books.

“These Protozoids resemble a creature I saw around Tamaran...but the name is escaping me at the moment.” Starfire was looking at the DVD box Beast Boy had left on the table near the TV. 

“Titans focus. The sooner we get done with Slade, the sooner we can come back and watch Beast Boy’s cinematic masterpieces. Titans let’s go!” Nightwing and Cyborg went to their vehicles while Raven and Starfire began to fly. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and joined the girls in the air.

**Moments later**

Deathstroke had reached the secured area to where this microchip would be, as he grabbed it the Titans broke the glass ceiling and jumped down surrounding him. 

“You’re finished Slade!” Nightwing yelled.

“Am I?” Deathstroke took his sword out from behind his back. The Titans rushed Slade and he began to dodge the flurry of attacks coming from each Titan. He sliced through the batarangs thrown by Nightwing as he kicked him in the chest. He flipped his way out of Starfire’s green energy blasts and Raven’s dark powers. Beast Boy managed to grab him as an octopus but Deathstroke pulled out a taser and electrocuted Beast Boy, freeing himself. Cyborg opened fire with his cannon but Deathstroke managed to dodge his blasts as well, putting a mini EMP on his back to temporarily disable Cyborg. Nightwing got back to his feet and began his duel with Deathstroke. 

“You’re not getting away with this Slade!” 

“I believe I will.” Deathstroke kicked Nightwing in the chest, sending him back. He took out a sidearm and fired into the sky. It was a flare, a signal. Two helicopters flew into the scene, in it were twenty of Deathstroke’s men. They rappelled down and began to face the other Titans.

“Deal with Slade we’ll handle these guys! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Raven exclaimed as she lifted up a few soldiers with her deep black raven claw, throwing them to Beast Boy. Who had turned into a grizzly bear and used his strength to swipe them away. Starfire blasted the soldiers away from Cyborg who was just getting back online. Once he did, he really let these bad guys have it with a blast from his cannon

“Boo-Yah! Back online!” 

Deathstroke slashed and cut Nightwing with his sword once on the shoulder, and another near the abdomen. Nightwing dodged a third strike and punched Deathstroke right in the helmet. Nighwing had had enough with the sword play from Deathstroke and pulled out his sticks. Nightwing used his sticks to block strikes and eventually take Deathstroke’s sword out of his hand. Slade being the quick assassin that he is, managed to pull out two of his sidearms. Deathstroke began to fire while Nightwing hit him with his sticks. One of Deathstroke’s guns was knocked out of his hands, and later the other one as well. But he managed to pull out a knife. The two went back and forth with hits into Deathstroke’s helmet with the sticks, and slashes to Nightwing’s arms and legs from knives. Nightwing did a flip kick that caught Deathstroke in the chin sending him to the floor, close to his sword. Deathstroke grabbed his sword once again but out of instinct Nightwing did a move where he flipped in the air twice and kicked Deathstroke in the head knocking him out.

“I told you, it was over.” Nightwing went over to Deathstroke’s unconscious body and took the microchip out of his pocket.

“Nightwing! You are hurt!” Starfire went over to attend to her boyfriend as he shrugged it off.

“Dude, that was so sweet! All that reminded me of Super Ninja Showdown 5! Flips and every-” Beast Boy was interrupted by the monotone voice of Raven.

“Yeah great, can we go now?” 

“Yeah, Cyborg can you figure out what’s on this chip and see what was so important?” Nightwing threw over the chip to Cyborg. 

“Yeah, it seems like it’s pretty encrypted but all I need is a few minutes on the master computer.” 

“Raven! Look out!” Deathstroke was up and had his sword up ready for a striking blow on Raven. But a sniper shot could be heard but only after the sword was out of Deathstroke’s hand. Deathstroke was hit again in the leg sending him down and another in his shoulder before the sound could even be heard from the Titans. 

“Get down!” The Titans dropped down except for Raven. 

“I think if whoever shot Slade wanted us dead, we’d be dead.” Nightwing ran over to Deathstroke and put pressure on his wounds. 

“Cyborg scan the area, find out where that shot came from!” Cyborg scanned the bullet in Deathstroke’s leg and found the trajectory coming from a building that was pretty far away.

“Whoever hit Slade was pretty damn good. He was down before we heard the shots. They came from over there.” Cyborg pointed at a few tall buildings. 

“Best Boy, Starfire. Check those buildings out to see if you can find our shooter.” Nightwing ordered as Starfire levitated through the air and Beast Boy turned into a falcon. They landed on the buildings and searched the area. Beast boy had found the bullet casings on the roof and a note reading: “ _ You’re welcome Grayson, sincerely an old friend.”  _ When they came back Beast Boy handed Nightwing the piece of paper.

“Hey, found this on the rooftop. Any ideas who your friend is?” 

“I’ve got a few ideas. We’re done here Titans, head back to the Tower I’ll take care of Slade.” 

**Titan Tower**

Raven had gotten out of her uniform and put on some jeans and a black long sleeve. She laid on the bed, flipping through her magic book. It was the time she enjoyed the most, being in her room quiet and reading. Only it would’ve been if she didn’t have to hear the constant bickering between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Probably something over the TV or them competing in a series of video games.

“That’s it I’ve had enough for one night.” Raven said to herself as she grabbed a hoodie and put it over her violet hair. She snuck out of the tower and went to a local metal bar that had live music playing. After getting a drink Raven took the time to listen to the music from afar. Appreciating the aesthetic and the lyrics of each song being played. That is until she heard her name amongst the loud noise.

“Raven...They’re waiting for you...” Raven looked around and found the source of the voice. A woman in the distance with black eyes, she was just standing there staring at her. Raven went over to investigate but felt overwhelming pain rush through her. She ran into a man in a leather jacket, spilling his drink all over it. He towered over her as he looked at who bumped into him. 

“Shit, I am so sorry!” Raven tried to wipe down the alcohol that was spilled on him.

“Hey, hey don’t worry about it, pretty eyes. Happens all the time in places like these.” She looked up as the man smirked at her. She found him somewhat attractive but kept her composure unlike someone like Starfire that would probably jump the poor man’s bones. 

“Let me buy you another drink. Again sorry about running into you like that. I thought I saw someone I knew.” 

“I mean I usually get hot when someone bumps into me but I’m having a pretty good night so I won’t be too much of a dick. But I’m not gonna pass up a drink from a beautiful woman.” Raven blushed a bit, a shade of red on her pale skin. 

“Um can I get one...um?” Raven looked over at the man not sure what he had before he was wearing it. 

“Whiskey. And Jess whatever she wants, put it on my tab.” 

“Really? Usually I like to know who’s buying my drinks.” 

“So do I. Ladies first.”

“I’m Raven.” 

“Well good evening Raven. My name is Jason Todd.” 


	2. Metal, Blood and Pizza

“So who did you come out here to see?” Raven traced circles on top of her drink with her fingers. Not exactly trying to use her powers but she did happen to feel Jason’s emotions. He felt angry and hurt but he didn’t portray that here with her. He was calm, funny and dare she say charming. The way he looked to her was very similar to Dick but with shorter hair on the sides tattoos and a few more scars on his face. 

“Oh I’m here to see this band from Gotham that does covers of some of my favorite bands. ” Jason took a sip of his whiskey as the band that was on next were setting up their equipment.

“And who are these bands you like? We might have something in common.” 

“I’m a Metallica fan. There’s also Ghost, Trivium, Breaking Benjamin, Iron Maiden, Killswitch Engage, and Slipknot. But don’t tell me...Evanescence fan? Early Avenged Sevenfold maybe?” Raven smirked at Jason’s assumptions but he was damn near perfect.

“Add Bullet For My Valentine, Halestorm and New Years Day and you’re on the money.”

“Well I know my music. Jess two shots please! This calls for celebration.” 

“Celebration for what You being right?” The bartender handed Jason and Raven the shots of tequila. 

“Exactly. I never or always am. But here’s to a celebration of life. Tonight we have a little fun.” Jason held his shot towards Raven waiting for the clink. 

“Fuck it. Why not?” 

“That’s what I’m talking about, I like you Raven.” The two clinked glasses and down their shots. Raven coughed as Jason did nothing and just said “Ahhh.”

“What the hell is that!?” Jason chuckled a bit as he saw a man escort a woman to a bathroom. 

“That was straight tequila, which has gone straight through me. I’m gonna use the restroom real quick, don’t go anywhere they’re gonna start soon.” Jason made his way to the restroom as Raven blushed to herself. She kinda liked Jason, yeah he’s a little cocky but he seems to have a fun personality. Jason stumbled his way to the women’s bathroom to see a man standing in front of it. He was talking to two women saying that someone got real sick and they’d have to use the other restroom. Jason looked at the women going into the men’s room and chuckled, before making his way towards the women’s.

“Can I help you?” The man put his hand on Jason’s chest and stopped him.

“Uh yeah, my friend is in there, looked a bit sick. I just wanted to go in a check on her real quick.” The man stopped Jason again.

“I think she went home buddy, maybe you should too. Sleep it off.” 

“How did she.. I'm pretty sure she went in there man…” Jason put on more of a funny drunk voice until he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Jason headbutted the guy watching guard and pushed him towards the door making it fling open.

“Eddie what the fuck!? We’re trying to…” Inside were two other guys trying to drug this poor woman. 

“I’ve been tracking you sex trafficking bastards down for two weeks! One of your crew tried to rape my friend a few months back and well he ended up with a bullet in his eye.” 

“Who the fuck is this guy?” The men pulled out knives as Jason locked the door and put his leather belt around his forearm. The band started to play and it would mask the noise coming from what was about to happen. One of the men went to stab Jason but was countered and pushed into Eddie. The Eddie guy got one shot in on Jason who smiled and laughed as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. He threw Eddie into the door and managed to dodge out of the way of the two guys trying to slice him up. Jason elbowed Eddie in the side of the ear and slammed the other into the urine stained floor. Jason then picked him up off the floor only to throw him into the wooden stall doors. The final guy that was holding the girl rushed Jason but was easily thrown into the wall, breaking the glass of the picture that was hanging there. Eddie got up but Jason lifted him up, slamming him into the mirrors. Eddie got one last shot in on Jason by kicking him away into the stall door but Jason just came back with slamming his head into the door behind him, only to finish him by slamming his skull into one of the sinks. Blood stained the porcelain sink as water spewed out. The guy that was thrown into the wall got up slowly and tried his tactic again but it only turned out worse for him. Jason picked up a piece of the sink and smacked him in the face, and once more while he was on the ground. The guy who was thrown into the stalls crawled out and his hand was stabbed by his own knife. 

“I want you to deliver a message to whoever is in charge of your little operation: The Red Hood is everywhere. Got it?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“In case you have trouble remembering, here’s a visual aid for you.” Jason took out the knife out of the man’s hand and stuck it right in his eye. The man screamed but it was inaudible by the sound of guitars and drums. Jason went by the sink and washed the blood of his hands and went back out to see if Raven was still there. 

“You were gone awhile.” 

“Really long line, jerks made me miss the opening.” Jason smiled and tried to see if his little lie would be enough. 

“Well they just started so you didn’t miss too much.” 

**Later**

Jason and Raven walked out of the bar together and began to talk. Jason pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Raven. She declined as he lit his first cigarette of the night. 

“You know something Jason, those guys weren’t that bad.” 

“Yeah, they’re alright. I’m sure if they played some of your favorite songs they’d be good?” Jason took a drag from his cigarette but both seemed like they didn’t want their night to really end. 

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the night?” 

“Um I’m not sure. I’m not from around here, kinda just here for a little change of scenery.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Gotham, born and bred. I am mainly here to get some fresh air. Been gone for a long time.” 

“Well if you don’t have anything planned there’s a decent pizza spot me and my friends order from all the time.” Raven looked up the place on her phone and showed Jason the menu. 

“Whatever you get is fine. Surprise me. But in the meantime I know a pretty good spot.” Jason and Raven walked to the place she was talking about and grabbed a slice to go. Jason escorted Raven to an apartment building where he was staying and they made their way to the rooftop. 

“Are you sure you’re allowed to do this?” 

“Absolutely not. But where’s the fun in that. All I know is this rooftop has a pretty good view of the city.” The two sat on the edge of the roof and began to talk.

“Looks really cool. So who is Jason Todd really?” Raven wanted to get deep into the questions. She knew he was from Gotham and there’s nothing normal there. Actually nowhere is normal anymore.

“How do you mean?” 

“Well I’m an empath. I can feel your emotions, you’re angry. Maybe a bit sad. So what’s your deal.” Jason smirked as he took a bite of his slice of pizza, he had some explaining. 

“Alright, first off I know you’re a Titan. But I didn’t know you’d be at the bar. Today was supposed to be a night off until I saw the crew that tried to rape and possibly take my friend.”

“Jesus, how did you know I was a Titan?”

“Oh I saved you earlier. Yeah, Slade tried to kill you but I’m the one who shot him. You’re also affiliated with my so-called “brother” Dick Grayson.” 

“Dick is your brother?!” Raven was in shock to even hear that. Jason did resemble Dick but only a few differences. 

“Not by blood, Bruce Wayne took us in. When Dick left to join you guys I was the next Robin. That is until I was beaten and blown up by Joker.” 

“But you’re here, you survived.” 

“Not exactly, a man by the name of Ra’s Al Ghul resurrected me with his rejuvenating waters called the Lazarus Pit. He trained me and that’s where I had my first encounter with Deathstroke. Beat him, fought a group of assassins and found out one of my oldest friends: Batgirl was shot by Joker. Needless to say I went off the leash, killed to get the attention of Joker and Batman. It worked but in the end, Joker died but I didn’t get to kill him.” 

“So that’s why you’re angry? You didn’t finish the job.” Raven put her hand on top of his. After he just spewed everything out she felt bad for him. 

“Yeah, I guess. He killed me, he hurt my friend. I beat him within an inch of his life. I know he is dead but I didn’t see him die with my own two eyes.”

“Here’s the silver lining, he’s gone. He can’t hurt anyone else. Besides it could be worse. Your father could’ve been a demon or something.” Jason chuckled a little bit as he looked down trying to hide it. 

“Yeah, I would imagine that would blow.” 

“Why did you tell me all this?” 

“I don’t know, maybe cause I felt like you’d be a good listener. No judgement. I haven’t had a connection like that since I left Gotham.” 

“Well I like you, and that’s coming from someone who doesn’t like anyone. Maybe there’s something more there. I won’t lie to you, I found you attractive and even more since you and I seemed to have fun tonight.” Jason smiled as Raven leaned in closer to him. Jason leaned closer as well until without saying anything they agreed to kiss. Jason put his hand on Raven’s cheek while she played with his hair.

“I got a better idea, why don’t we get off this roof and into somewhere more comfortable?” The two sat up and headed to Jason’s apartment. Jason kicked open the door as Raven telepathically brought Jason closer to her. The two made out from the front door all the way to his bedroom. Raven practically ripped Jason’s shirt off, exposing the scars and tattoos. She clawed his chest as she pushed him onto his bed. She took off her black long sleeve, showing off her black bra she had on. Jason sat up and began to kiss her fit stomach as she moaned in excitement. Her fingers twisting in his hair. Jason unbuttoned Raven’s tight jeans and began to pull them down as she gasped. Raven turned around and began to lightly grind on Jason’s lap, showing off her raven tattoo on her lower back. Jason grabbed Raven gently by the throat as he kissed her neck.

“Alright Jason are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna continue to play the good boy?” Jason smirked as he turned Raven over and slammed her on the bed. He thrusted hard into Raven, who moaned loudly but enjoyed the roughness. Jason kept the same pace and rough motion as Raven bit his neck and clawed his back and chest. Raven moaned as their tongues tangled against another. Jason shifted so that Raven was on top of him, she began to feel his muscles tense up as she straddled him but Jason was occupied by grabbing Raven’s thick thighs and eventually her cheeks. His light squeezing of her ass turned into him spanking her. Leaving a red handprint. Raven was overjoyed as she rode him.

“Holy shit!” Jason shifted her so that she was on her all fours, the sweat glistening off her pale white back Jason grabbed her hips keeping his pace hard and fast. The two moaned in unison as Jason did one last thrust into Raven from behind. The clock read 3am. 

“Feel any better birdie?” Jason looked over to Raven who was breathing heavily and cuddled into Jason’s arms. 

“I’m going to sleep good tonight.”


	3. Tensions

_ “This is what it’s all been about. This. You and me and him. Now is the time to decide!” Jason broke Joker free from the chair and held him close to him, his pistol aimed right at Joker’s head. “If you won’t kill this psychotic piece of filth, I will! If you want to stop me, you’re gonna have to kill me!” _

_ “You know I won’t…” _

_ “I’m going to blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it, you are gonna have to shoot me, right in my face!”  _

_ “This is turning out better than I had hoped!” Batman had dropped the gun and turned his back to Jason. _

_ “It’s him or me! You have to decide! Decide, NOW! HIM OR ME! DECIDE!” _

“Jason? Jason!” Raven was shaking him but it wasn’t working. Jason was still growling in his deep sleep. 

_ Jason ponied his gun at Batman and was ready to fire. Batman threw a batarang that went into the barrel of Jason’s gun. When he fired, it blew in his hand. The Joker began to laugh as Jason let him go. _

_ “I can’t believe you got him! I love it! You managed to find a way to win...And everyone still loses!” Jason had a detonator in his hand and started the countdown for a bomb in the building. Batman went to defuse it but was taken down by Joker. “No! Don’t spoil it, this is better! I’m the only one who's going to get what he wants tonight! Yes! Big-Bang-Boom! We all go out together! Don’t you just love a happy ending!?” Joker was choking the life out of Batman while Jason was in the corner. The timer was down to thirty seconds and the Joker’s laugh only intensified. The sound of a gun going off stopped Joker from choking Batman. Three more shots into the clown’s chest set him falling backwards as Jason grabbed Batman’s hand before the bomb blew up the building. The two made it out, climbing to a nearby rooftop. Jason laid Batman on the ground as he slumped down, watching the building fall. _

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos.” Raven’s soft voice combined with her hand on Jason’s head to take him out of his nightmare. Jason's eyes opened and he gasped awake. Sweat forming on his forehead.

"What the fuck..?" 

"Hey, you're okay…Right?" Raven caressed Jason’s shoulder, before they laid back down. 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Jason laid Raven’s head on his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I mean, I assume you felt some of it. It's this whole thing with Joker. He took a lot away from me. He took a best friend. My life. And he almost took away the closest thing I had to a father. I shot him to save Bruce. But I didn't shoot Joker to kill him. I didn't finish the job."

"Jason, you shouldn't put that kind of burden on yourself. The monster who took all of those things away is now gone. He's not gonna hurt anyone ever again." Jason pulled Raven closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah I guess you're right." The two began to make out on the bed as Raven’s phone began to ring. 

"Shit!" Raven went to grab her phone but Jason pulled back, forcing a little chuckle escape from her lips.

"Put it to voicemail." 

"I can't. I have several missed texts, now they're calling me. Hello?" Raven answered as Jason began to kiss her neck.

"Raven! Dude where are you? We were getting breakfast ready and you weren't in your room. Everything okay?" Beast Boy was on the other line, sounding pretty worried. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just went out last night. But I found a place to crash…" Jason smiled as Raven mouthed to him to stop and smiling herself. Jason kept kissing her from her neck until he got underneath the covers.

"Ah Zatanna or Constantine in town? Teaching magic stuff?" 

"Something like that!" Raven’s breathing became heavy as Jason was below her. 

"You okay? You sound out of breath."

"Yep. Fine. Just fine. Just stretching and getting ready to get up." Raven grabbed Jason’s hair and she leaned her head back, trying to keep herself from breaking while on the phone with Beast Boy. 

"Okay? Well hurry up dude. Maybe we can hit something up if we don't have work tonight." 

"Yeah, sounds good. I gotta go, I'll see you guys in a bit." Raven hung up the phone and let out a loud moan.

"Well that couldn't have gone better."

"You evil son of a bitch!" Jason winked up Raven as she bit her lip.

"Been called the Devil himself." Raven smiled as she pulled Jason up by his hair.

"You have twenty minutes." The two kissed and rolled in bed.

"That's all I need."

Raven and Jason had gotten dressed. Raven back into her black long sleeve and black pants. Jason into his jeans and t-shirt and brown leather jacket. 

"So where to?" Jason twirled his keys.

"Titan Tower, the group was asking for breakfast but we probably missed it while we were fucking." 

"Hmm, I guess I'll finally be able to meet my "brother" under better circumstances now." 

"You've never met Dick?" Raven looked confused. As the two went to the apartment garage. The door went up and there was Jason’s 1969 Chevelle SS with red racing stripes.

"Not formally. I kinda...well kicked the shit out of him back in Bludhaven. He didn't know who I was then." Jason opened the passenger side door open for Raven then went to his side. The key went into the ignition and the roar of the engine flowed through them both. The drive to Titan Tower was faster while Jason was driving. He parked near it and the two got out of the car. They walked up to the door to see Beast Boy answer the door. 

“Hey Raaaven..? Who’s this?” Beast Boy looked confused as to who Jason was and why he was here, with Raven.

“Um, this is Jason. He and I met last night and he’s kinda one of us. One of the good guys.” 

“What’s up? Seen you in action before, kinda cool you can turn into animals and stuff.” Jason extended his hand but Beast Boy didn’t shake it. 

“Right, um how did you see-” 

“Beast Boy who’s at the door?” Dick came walking down in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. 

“Hey, Dick it’s been awhile.” 

“And you are?” 

“Oh I’m just the guy that kicked your ass in Bludhaven not that long ago.” Dick realized who he was talking to and kicked Jason back.

“You’re the Red Hood! So I finally got the face of the man that murdered all those criminals!” 

“Alright, in my defense they deserved it and secondly I’m not here to fight.” Dick rushed Jason but quickly dodged his attack. Dick pursued as Jason backed up. 

The two sized each other up, much like their first encounter. Circling around one another. Dick threw a low kick but was blocked by Jason’s own leg. Jason threw a quick jab which Dick blocked. Jason faked Dick out with another jab but made Dick attempt to block but Jason kicked him in the side quickly. Dick jabbed at Jason, connecting with them both before hitting him with a kick of his own. Jason took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Dick tried the combo again, ending with a backhand, Jason caught both and ducked the back hand. Dick threw a roundhouse which Jason stepped back but Dick had another one ready and caught Jason in the jaw.. Jason started to get a bit more aggressive with his strikes and finally the first punch connected. A stiff left hook knocked Dick as Jason started working on his upper body and ribs. After four good shots to Dick’s ribs he managed to use his acrobatic skills to flip out of the way for a bit. The two began to run at each other before Raven intervened. 

“ENOUGH!” The two were sent back away from each other.

“Raven, you don’t understand! He’s a murderer!” Dick yelled as he was still in Raven’s grasp.

“Hey asshole, I also said I didn’t come to fight! I’m kinda done with the killing! I came here to get some air. Thought I’d actually finally meet my adoptive “big brother”!”

“Yeah, right!” 

“Yeah, even Bruce knows. Don’t believe him, why don’t you get on the phone and call him!" 

"Dick he saved me yesterday. He's the one that stopped Slade from turning me into a kebab." Dick looked over at Raven then back at Jason who shrugged. 

"You turned a new leaf?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

"You saved one of my Titans. I'll trust you for now but I will keep an eye on you." 

"You sound just like Bruce. No wonder you’re the favorite." The four walked back inside the tower and split up. Jason went over to talk to Dick, and Beast Boy to Raven. 

“Raven, can I talk to you?” 

“What Beast Boy? I want to change out of these clothes.” Raven sounded annoyed with Beast Boy already but something was troubling him, so she listened.

“How long have you known that guy?”

“I met him last night at a bar. He seemed like a nice guy and he was. We had a few drinks and had fun watching some bands.” Raven crossed her arms, wondering why she had to explain herself.

“So you knew him for a few hours? And that was enough for you to sleep with him!? I can smell it all over you!” Raven looked shocked. 

“What I do with my time is my business! I can do what I want and with who I want! Besides, you were the one that broke up with me! Remember Terra!” 

“That was different!” 

“How the minute she came here, you tossed me away! And when I tried to talk to you, YOU broke it off. So I moved on!” Raven went into her room and slammed the door behind her. She went to the shower that was in her room and cooled off. 

Dick brought Jason to his part of Titan Tower that resembled the Batcave. After a few years away from Batman’s side, Dick still felt like the Cave was his home.

“Alright start talking Todd. How did you survive that blast?” Dick sat on his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Oh great this again...I didn’t. Ra’s Al Ghul revived me.” 

“The Lazarus Pit.” 

“Yeah, they took me out of Gotham before the funeral and made me take a dip. Wasn’t fun waking back up.” 

“Jesus, I didn’t know it could revive the dead.” 

“Oh yeah, little thing Ra’s didn’t mention til I got back to normal” I was the first one to do that. They never tested it before.” 

“Shit well that explains it. We haven’t heard from the League in awhile.” 

“They’ve been occupied with a little civil war. Don’t ask, it’s too complicated. How’s everyone back home?” Jason finally sat on the computer desk across from Dick. 

“Fine, Bruce is still Bruce. Alfred is always working on vehicles and armor.” 

“How’s Barbara?” Barbara, Jason’s best friend and the girl he’s always loved but never told her.

“She’s mainly the eyes and ears for us. She didn’t want to give up the work.” 

“That’s Barbara for you.”

“So why are you here? You’re a long way from Gotham.” 

“Would you believe vacation. I just needed to get away for a bit. But all I know is I could go for some O’Shaughnessy’s right now.” 

“O’Shaughnessy’s? We got one here, granted it’s not the same as the one back home but it’ll do. You know that’s not a bad idea. It’ll save us from Starfire’s attempt at cooking human food. Last time it almost exploded.”

“Happy to help out Grayson.”


	4. Beneath the Surface

**Later that night**

Raven sat on her bed, reading one of her books. She had her headphones in listening to some Evanescence and looking at new spells. Her eyes were drawn to the sight of Jason in the doorway.

"Jason, what are you doing?" 

"Hey Ray, yeah I can't sleep. So I figured you know?" Jason put on a cheeky smile that made Raven smile too. 

"You know usually we don't sleep in each other's room here. But you're not exactly a Titan so...get in here." Jason grinned as he closed the door behind him. 

"What are you reading?" Jason sat on Raven’s bed.

"Spell book. Like to keep up to date on them during fights."

"I prefer good old fashioned firearms but hey what do I know?" 

"Jason, I need to ask you something." 

"Anything." Raven lifted up Jason’s shirt. 

"Why this image?" Raven traced Jason’s back tattoo. The one of Lucifer falling. She was able to feel the wings of the image. 

"Well it's kinda how I felt Ray. Just a son trying to get some kind of acceptance. Hell I'm not a bad guy, I punish the bad guys. So I read a book and got the idea to get my feelings tattooed." Raven continued to trace Jason's back, touching the scars that were underneath it.

"It's kinda cool though. Kinda adds to your mystique. At least to those you're sleeping with." Raven raised her eyebrows as she pulled Jason down to lay with her. Jason chuckled as Raven pulled him in for a kiss.

"So what's the deal with Green?" Jason asked.

"Why do you ask?" Raven traced little circles on Jason’s chest.

"I can sense tension. Even from far away."

"Well...it's complicated Jason."

"Try me."

"Beast Boy and I started as friends, a few years later we became closer. Then another girl came to the Tower. Then he threw it all away. But it's whatever." Jason played with Raven’s hair. 

"His loss." Jason tilted Raven’s head up to kiss her. 

"Might be your gain." Raven gave Jason another kiss before lying down on his chest. 

**Next day**

Jason had a better night's sleep than the night before. No nightmares, no cold sweats, no freaking Raven out. Jason snuck out of bed and kissed Raven on the head before dropping to the ground to do some push-ups. After fifty of them, he went out to his car and grabbed his headphones and went to the Tower's training room/gym. His session consisted of running, curls, deadlines, and pull ups. Jason walked back to Raven’s room but ran into Beast Boy.

"Hard workout?" 

"You could say that. Never got to introduce myself. Jason Todd." Jason extended his hand but Beast Boy ignored it. 

"Let me just warn you now bro, if you hurt Raven you'll be needing another swim in that Lazarus Pit thing." Jason smirked at Beast Boy, who was dead serious.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated? I've faced more frightening things than you, bigger too. Maybe you should hit that gym down the hall, then maybe you can step up...bro." Jason walked past Beast Boy and headed into Raven’s room. Before closing the door he looked over to Beast Boy one more time and winked. Raven was still asleep as Jason went into her bathroom to take a shower. Raven started waking up feeling the cold side of the bed. She looked up and heard Jason still in the shower. She smiled to herself as she went inside. She opened the door and went behind Jason.

"Morning Red." Jason turned around to see Raven, smiling at her. 

"Morning Ray. Trying to get me out of this shower and into that bed?" Raven kissed Jason and the two began furiously making out. Raven jumped up and wrapped her legs tightly around Jason’s waist as he carried her to the bed. 

“Oh yes Jason! Oh my god!” Raven’s moans could be heard throughout the Tower. Jason smiled as he finished. He stood backup and began getting dressed.

“Well what do you have going on later?” Jason pulled his shirt down and began to put on his boots. 

“Not sure. What about you?” Raven sat on the bed wearing Jason’s other shirt and her black underwear. 

“I gotta work tonight. Might ask Dick if he wants in.”

“What’s the job?” 

“Iron Heights, this big airship prison. It fell out of the sky and landed in the Bay. There’s a certain monster on the craft that needs to be put back on the leash.” 

“Jason be careful. Do you guys want us to come with you?” 

“No it won’t take long, I’ll be back in no time. Maybe afterwards I can take you out to dinner?” 

“I’d like that, just come back in one piece.” Raven gave Jason a kiss as he packed his bag with weapons and made his way to Dick’s cave set up.

“Hey Dick, ever heard of Iron Heights?” Dick turned around in his chair and looked at Jason.

“Yeah, it’s this super prison in the sky. Why?” 

Well I just got word that it’s in the Bay. Heard Croc is on it. Maybe Grodd too, wanna check it out?” 

“Sure why not? Could be a good opportunity to work together.” Dick put on his suit and grabbed his sticks. “Here!” Dick threw a set of keys at Jason that belonged to one of Dick’s motorcycles.

“What’s this? I have a car.” 

“We need to get there fast. Just take the damn bike.” Dick put his helmet on and revved the engine of his motorcycle. Jason put on his helmet and began to take point. The two rode near a beach that was empty, overseeing the wreckage of the blimp looking prison. 

“Alright, I was told that this place is pretty hairy, so I’m not taking any chances.” Jason loaded up one of his pistols and cocked it. 

“Whoa, no killing! I thought you were done with that!” 

“Relax, rubber bullets. Less fun but if it really gets dicey I’ll use live rounds. Now let’s wrap this up quick.” The two walked in the giant hole in the ship. Metal creaking and fire falling down. Luckily the water didn’t take the entire ship yet. 

“Why? You got a date or something?” Dick asked. 

“As a matter of a fact, I do. Promised Raven I’d take her to dinner.” 

“You seem to be getting real close with one of my Titans. I should warn you that Beast Boy and Raven used to date.” 

“Oh Green? Yeah I know. He basically threatened me when I got done with my workout this morning. Can you believe it?” Jason laughed under his helmet as the two continued on. 

“Yeah, Beast Boy kinda feels bad about what he did to Raven. If I were you I’d keep the antics away from him.” 

“Or what? He’s gonna turn into a big scary animal? I’m about to fight one that’s nastier than him. But that’s his problem, he shouldn’t have left a nice girl like Ray. You know something about that don’t you Grayson?” Dick stopped walking as Jason was in front of him.

“Excuse me?” 

“Christ, Starfire! You left Barbara for Starfire!” 

“There’s no way you could know that!” 

“Really? Barbie and I were pretty close before my untimely demise. We talked and she definitely hated you for a bit because of it.” A guard was heard screaming and the boys rushed to where the screams were coming from. The source was Killer Croc ripping apart a guard. Croc was huge. Bigger than he usually was, more animal like it seemed. Croc growled as he threw the pieces of the guard towards Jason and Dick. After the two got out of the way Croc rushed them. 

“Shit!” Dick flipped out of the way as Jason dived, shooting Croc in the process.

“Yeah, I don’t think rubber bullets are gonna work on this one!” Croc turned his tail, swatting Jason off his feet.

“Hey ugly!” Dick jumped on the back of Croc and punted him in the head, but that only made the overgrown crocodile angry. Dick threw his batarangs at Croc to slow him down but they just bounced off his chest. Jason slid underneath Croc’s legs, shooting him again but none of the bullets seemed to have any effect on Croc. Dick had brought out his electrically charged stick and began to hit Croc with them. The electricity seemed to do a number on Croc, slowing him down. Jason noticed and banged his fists together, charging up some electric gloves he brought. The two ganged up on Croc and they almost had the lizard monster beat until Croc had opened his claws and scratched Jason on the chest, making him bleed. Dick went for another high maneuver on Croc but was caught by his tail. Croc’s grabbed Dick with his hand and his grip tightened as Dick yelled in pain. Jason was on the ground and began to stand up. 

“Fuck it!” Jason pulled out a little needle with green liquid inside it. He injected it into his neck and his bones began to crunch. A roar was let out by Jason, while Croc had his mouth opened to potentially eat Dick. Jason grabbed on to Croc’s tail and pulled hard enough to rip it off, allowing Croc to drop Dick. Croc turned around and opened his mouth again but Jason caught it, using his strength to hold it open. Dick ran towards Croc, turning his sticks into a staff. He stuck Croc in the stomach with his staff and electrocuted him. Jason pushed Croc away and began to punch him. This time the punches were hurting Croc. Jason uppercutted the monster sending his head up, Dick jumped up using his grappling hook to bring him down, punching Croc to the floor. The big monster was defeated and the serum Jason stuck himself with was about to wear off.

“What the hell is that!?” Dick yelled as Jason’s bones cracked again. The serum had finally worn off and Jason was catching his breath.

“That...was a tiny dose of Bane’s Venom. I save that for the big guys, and Croc is well...a big guy.” Jason tried to stand but fell over a bit. Dick caught him and helped him to his feet

“You gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah fine, get me home will you? I got a date.” 

“You should take the rest of the night off.” 

“Dick Grayson, telling me to take a night off and not go on a date? Shame on you brother. I do what I please, besides I promised Ray dinner. Get me back to the Tower.” 


	5. Confrontation

Dick and Jason rode to Titan Tower, Jason’s chest was wrapped in bandages. Croc did a number on him but he pushed through on the ride back to the Tower. The two parked their motorcycles in the garage.

"How's the chest?" 

"Yeah fine. A bit of neosporin and a bottle of Jack will do the trick….fuck." Jason clutched his chest and saw Raven walking into the garage. 

"Hey, how did it go?" 

"Well could've been better. Ray I'm just gonna shower and we'll be one our way!" Jason tried to walk away but stumbled a little.

"Jason!" Raven and Dick caught him and he laughed. 

"Oww..guys. Be gentle." 

"Dick what the hell happened?" Raven looked over at Dick who lifted Jason up on his shoulder.

"Croc. He slashed his chest but we took care of him."

"Actually I did! Remember Titan serum? Big strong Hood!" Jason laughed as they walked him to a nearby table.

"Jason shut up. Dick hold him still." Dick held Jason as Raven put her hands over his chest. The black aura engulfed Jason's chest and his claw marks were put back together. 

"Huh would you look at that!" Jason hopped around, feeling himself again.

"Christ, Jason just get in the shower and let's go!" 

"Sure thing. I'm starving!" Jason showered up and put on a nicer shirt and his jacket on. Raven walked in with her black sweater and pants. 

"So, where are we going tonight Red?" 

"Nice little Italian place I found. No job, just us two." Jason tied his boots up and stood up.

"Whatever you say. Maybe I'll be able to get more inside that crazy head of yours. But get to know you more."

"I won't keep anything from you. Whatever you want to know." Jason and Raven began to walk out. Beast Boy from afar and saw the two kiss as they got on Jason's new bike. The two put on their helmets and headed to the place Jason mentioned. The two were greeted and seated. As they ordered Jason went out of his comfort zone and ordered them wine. 

"Red wine, fitting is it not Red? Never pegged you for a wine guy." 

"I'm not but we're out at a pretty nice place so I figured I'd put some kind of effort in. Why not try something new." The two clicked their glasses together and drank. 

"So, what did Dick mean when he said you killed people? You also said they deserved it." 

"They did. They were selling drugs to kids." Jason took a sip of his wine and swallowed

"Dick made it sound like a bigger deal." 

"Well I didn't say how I killed them…" 

"How..?"

"I shot them. Then cut their heads off and stuffed them in a gym bag." 

"Fuck…" Raven grabbed her glass and downed her wine. Then poured another glass full.

"Yeah I need to get Batman’s attention. It worked in the end."

"Although I don't agree with how you did it. That's a bit extreme. But a part of me does agree with their sentence. Death. What kind of monster would sell drugs to children?"

"That's just it. Monsters. Men unworthy of life."

"How did your initial meet with Batman go?" 

"Well, we fought. I had an upper hand during most of the fight until he decided to turn up the pressure and beat my ass." 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh it's fine. What about you? Who is Raven?"

"Well, my mom was a priestess in a place called Azarath. One day she fell in love with a man and during their time of intimacy. He showed his true form: A six eyed demon named Trigon. Nine months later I was born. Now every year on my birthday he tries to convince me to join him. But I like Earth the way it is." 

"Sounds rough. But at least you've haven't joined him right?" 

"Yeah, I've been talked out of it by the team. Mainly Beast Boy he kinda always cared until...well you know." Raven took another sip of her wine and it was starting to hit her.

"Yeah, some other chick showed up and he gave her all the attention. Just when you were starting to really open up." 

"Yeah...but I opened up with you really quick. I don't know, just something about you."

"I'm just a joy to be around." Jason smirked as Raven bit her lip.

"See that right there. You have this confidence in you, almost cocky but you know you can back it up." 

"I've kinda always been like that. Then again I don't like taking orders." 

"Really? You seemed to be doing just fine taking orders from me while we were in bed." 

"Call it chivalry. I like my woman to have some authority sometimes." 

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret. I love it when a man is the dominant one. Beast Boy never really could take control and honestly...he is not very "beast" like down there. He couldn't satisfy my needs sometimes" Jason laughed at what Raven had just told him. Damn near spitting out his wine. 

"That being said, wanna wrap this up and let me satisfy your needs?" Jason winked at Raven who actually had color hit her pale cheeks.

"Are you gonna put me in my place Red?" 

"More than that."

"Very interesting. Well why don't we head back to the Tower and you take me back to your apartment so we can be as loud as we want." Jason grabbed his jacket and the two mounted the motorcycle. 

"Scared Green will be jealous." 

"The opposite. If I leave with you, he'll know exactly what we're doing." Jason smirked under his red helmet and revved the engine of the motorcycle. The trip back to Titan Tower wasn't long but when they got there Jason saw that his Chevelle was crushed. 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" Jason got off the bike and walked over to his now crushed car. He saw Dick and Starfire coming outside. 

"Jason…" Dick had his hands up as Jason grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt. 

"Starting fucking talking Grayson!"

"It was Beast Boy. He said he was going for a walk then came back and your vehicle of transportation was crushed." 

"Where. Is. He!?" 

"I can't disclose that information Jason. He's my teammate and I won't sell him out." 

"You better tell him Dick. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for a manhunt tonight." Raven talked over Jason's shoulder and looked at Dick. 

"He's out back...Jason don't kill him."

"Oh I'm not on your team Grayson. I'll do whatever I want and if any of you try to stop me...you'll get what he's about to get." Jason walked out back taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. Beast Boy was sitting on the rocks, his back towards the water. 

"What's up dude, car trouble?" Jason walked up to Beast Boy who was smiling to himself and punched hard in the face. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and pushed Jason back. 

"Alright you big green son of a bitch. Let's dance!" Jason flipped over Beast Boy and punched him in the ribs. Beast Boy turned into a horse and tried to back kick Jason. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and went to bite Jason but held his mouth open. Beast Boy turned into a grizzly and lifted Jason, bear hugging him. Jason screamed out in pain as he struggled. Raven used her black energy to loosen the grip and helped Jason break free. Jason used his shoulder to knock down Beast Boy and rained down punches. Beast Boy changed back into his normal form.

"Todd!" Dick yelled as Jason's yells echoed.

"You fucking asshole! Next time Green, mind your own fucking business!!!" Beast Boy was bleeding and almost knocked out. Raven looked down at him and didn't feel anything about it. 

"Jason, let's get out of here." 


	6. Trigon

"Jay! Jason!!" Raven ran behind Jason who got on his motorcycle and started the engine.

"Ray, I'm getting out of here and going home. If you want to come with, hop on. If not I'll see you whenever I cool down." Jason held out a helmet for Raven who looked back to see Cyborg lift Beast Boy up and escort him to the Tower. Raven sighed to herself and grabbed the helmet. The engine reved as Jason drove them back to his apartment. 

"Everything good Red?" The two dismounted the motorcycle, and Jason took his key out. 

"Yeah, all my insides are a little hurt but I'll live. Just need a little bit of the old west medicine."

"Old west medicine?" 

"Whiskey love. Whiskey." The two went inside as Jason flipped the lights on and grabbed a bottle of Jameson. Jason went to his room and laid some clothes on his bed.

"What's this?" 

"Change of clothes. I have something black if you don't feel like wearing a grey tee and basketball shorts." 

"No, no this is fine." Raven stripped out of her all black clothes. Putting on Jason's shirt that was a little big on her and his shorts. A weird look but one she appreciated. She went out to his living room to see him getting off the phone.

"Wow. I really like it when you were black but this is a sight I kinda like more." The two sat on the couch and turned on the television. Raven put her legs over Jason's lap. His hands massaging her thighs. 

"So, how are you feeling?"

"You can sense it. You know the answer Ray." 

"Physically you are. A bit bruised. But emotionally: anger." Raven raised her eyebrow as Jason looked at her.

"What gave it away? Was it your ex destroying my car?" 

"Other than that. There's more but I'll only get into that if you want." 

"I don't know Raven. I don't want to destroy what we have right now. I know I can talk to you but I guess I'm not ready to touch that subject just yet." 

"Look I'm not gonna force it out of you. I know you'll tell me at some point." Raven caressed her head on his chest. 

"Yeah, sorry I'm in a pissy mood. We were supposed to be having sex right now but food will be here any minute now, and I kinda just want to relax." 

"That's fine. Trust me I could use a little break. But trust me later tonight, I'm definitely gonna put you in a better mood. Hopefully three times over."

“Only three? Miss Raven you doubt my stamina?” The doorbell to Jason’s apartment rang and Jason got up from the couch and went to the door to pay for the food. 

“Well well what is this?” Raven smiled as Jason walked back with a pizza box.

“A little Gotham special. Deep dish.” Jason opened the box as steam came out over the sauce topped style pizza.

“I’m always up for new things.” Raven grabbed the thick slice and took a bite. The two spent the evening eating and drinking whatever alcohol Jason had in his apartment. They were watching a show that Jason found himself loving over the last couple seasons: Peaky Blinders. There’s a scene where the main character Tommy meets this Jewish rum runner Alfie Solomons

“I’m telling you Ray this guy: Tommy Shelby, looks almost exactly like Scarecrow! The resemblance is uncanny. And come to think of it Alfie sounds like Bane too...Weird.” 

“Well considering I haven’t met any of your town’s villains yet, I’ll just take your word for it.” Raven took a sip of her drink and was now feeling a bit tipsy. Raven smiled to herself as she put her glass down and began to rub Jason’s shoulders. Her rubbing went down his arm and on to his lap. The response she was looking for finally came, a grunt from him. Jason looked at her as he stopped his show. Raven grabbed his face and the two made out on the couch. Jason stripped Raven out of his clothes that she was occupying and also out of his own. The two were bare on the couch while Raven dug her dark nails into Jason’s back. Raven kept her legs wrapped around his waist. Jason still managed to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom. Jason slammed Raven on the bed and kissed her from her neck all the way down to her belly button. Raven grabbed Jason's her and used her powers to put him on his back. She had put her black aura around his hands and held him in place. 

"Well this is different." Jason smiled as Raven straddled him and gently grinded on top of him.

"You said you liked your women to take control sometimes. So...you're mine now!" Raven grinned as she put her hands on Jason's chest and dug her nails into claw down his torso. She put Jason in and began to slowly ride him. Her moans turned into screams. Jason grunted every time Raven came down on him, making his pectorals flex and his little veins pop out of them. Raven went down a few more times until her hold on Jason was broken. Jason shot up and put Raven in a different position. He laid her on her side and went behind her, thrusting hard and putting his hand around her throat. Raven smiled and licked her lips as his tight grip gave her pleasure. 

"Tighter.." Raven told Jason and his grip tightened at her request. The sweat was beginning to form on both their naked bodies. Jason lifted Raven up, putting her on her all fours and proceeded thrusting harder. He then brought her closer to him so he could kiss her. Their tongues tangled. Jason pushed her back down and spanked her. His pace was fast as he was close to finishing. 

"Fuck!" Jason grunted as he was still inside of Raven, thrusting a few more times for good measure. Raven began to shake as Jason fell on his pillow. 

"Goddamn it Red. You sure know how to give me what I want and how I want it." 

"Yeah it's pretty good." 

"How many more rounds do you have in you big boy?" 

"As many as you want."

"Fuck.." Raven smiled as she kissed Jason's lips and played with his hair. The two would continue their night and eventually fall asleep in each other’s arms. Ravens head was on Jason’s chest, hearing his heartbeat slow and calm. As his chest went up and down underneath her black hair, Raven heard a voice coming from Jason’s apartment. A whisper.

“Sister…” Raven shook Jason who didn’t move. He was passed out and wasn’t waking up. Raven took the covers off and walked into the dark living room, still hearing the voice. 

“He wants you...We’ve missed you sister.” Raven turned to see red demons with four eyes circling her. Minions of her father: Trigon.

“It’s not him, it’s some kind of trick.” Raven said, staring at the demons circling her.

“It is me child.” A silhouette with a red aura glided through the living room. There he was. Trigon. He was big, red and his eyes glowed this yellowish orange and he was coming for Raven.

“How?!” Raven stood in shock to see her father in front of her. Especially after she imprisoned him years ago.

“Never leave unfinished, what you start...You fled.” 

“No...You’re not here, I would’ve been able to smell your stench. The smell of sulfur doesn’t fill the air. You’re still trapped.” 

“I will be there. It's our destiny to be together Raven. Always. We are family. You can make that happen. You can bring me back.” Trigon extended his hand trying to reach her. Raven pulled away from her father. She will not bring him back. 

“You’re an abomination!” 

“Watch your tongue, you ungrateful girl!!!” Trigon’s eyes glowed and red lightning shot from his eyes. His energy went to his demons who shot at Raven, shocking her and bringing her to her knees. 

“Ahhh! Jason!” 

“Look at yourself, weak and lonely! You will be a part of this child. You will know the glory of Trigon!” Gunshots could be heard as Jason jumped into the living room shooting the three demons to stop them from hurting Raven. He had taken out a blade that was given to him by John Constantine and he stuck it into one of the demon’s head. The demon’s retreated as the aura of Trigon remained.

“Hey Mutton Chops! Next time send something worth getting out of bed for not some jobbers.” 

“Jason Todd, Head of the Demon. Your death will not be pleasant. It’ll be much worse than your last.” 

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try!” Jason lifted his pistol and fired a shot at Trigon’s face which caused him to disappear. Jason rushed to Raven and picked her up. 

"Jason..?" 

"Yeah, hey I'm right here. So I guess that was your asshole dad?" 

"Yep...he's a real dick. He knows who you are, so he might come after you if he gets out." 

"Well let's make sure the bastard doesn't get out huh!" Jason brought Raven to their bedroom and laid her down. Jason stayed up, twirling his pistol waiting for the demons or Trigon to come back for another round. 


	7. Haunted

Morning came as Raven was still curled up in bed. Her eyes opened as she saw Jason asleep on the chair beside the bed. She sat up and stretched before getting up to walk over to wake Jason up. 

“Hey. Jason wake up.” She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. Jason mumbled before his own eyes opened slowly. 

“Christ, my neck…” He grabbed the back of his neck as he sat up straight on the couch. 

“You okay? Why didn’t you sleep on the bed?” 

“I was kept watch for a little bit, I thought Trigon would come back.” 

“He won’t. Not yet at least, he’s trapped in here.” Raven pointed at the gem in her forehead. The red crystal shined as Jason’s eyes caught it. 

“If he’s in there how did he manage to be here last night?” 

“Trigon is extremely powerful. But he can’t do anything as long as I maintain control over him. I have to be focused on imprisoning him at all times.”

“But why now?” Jason said as he stretched his neck more to recover from sleeping on it wrong.

“It’s my birthday. The day I’ve always hated. Every year I lock myself away and concentrate on not letting Trigon out. He says it is my destiny to release him and destroy the world. I can’t have that happen.” Jason wrapped his arms around Raven and comforted her.

“So it seems to me that we just need to get through the next couple of hours and we’ll be golden. Maybe throw a big party afterwards.” 

“No. I hate parties.” Jason frowned at first but then smirked. He was the same way, something about birthdays he never liked. 

“Oh good, never cared much for birthday parties myself.” 

“That’s cause you were born twice.” Raven kissed Jason on the cheek and her phone began to vibrate. It was Beast Boy calling. Raven groaned to herself as she sent it to voicemail. 

“Everything good? Who was it?” 

“Beast Boy. I’m not in the mood to talk to him.” Her phone rang again and she put it to voicemail. Her phone rang a third time and her pale face turned red. Jason looked over and saw as Raven picked up her phone.

“Oh this should be good.”

“What Beast Boy!? I don’t want to talk to you!” 

“Raven! Slade broke out!” 

“What?! How!?” Raven sat up quickly and Jason took notice.

“I don’t know! He attacked the Tower he’s looking for-” The wall closest to Jason exploded causing a gaping hole. The blast sent Jason and Raven flying into the shelves across from the bed. Jason coughed as he slowly sat up.

“Raven!” He shook her shoulder but she was knocked out. A man appeared before him but before Jason could see his face he noticed a glowing red mark. The man walked up and revealed himself: Slade. 

“Well it seems he was right. She would be here.”

“Slade! You son of a bitch!” Jason got to his feet and began his attack. Slade ended Jason’s attack by simply kicking him in the gut.

“Tell me Jason have you told Barbara what's been going on here. Have you even told her how you feel?" Jason's eyes widened as he got back up.

"What did you say!?" 

"Barbra Gordon. She doesn't know does she? How you truly feel." Slade pushed Jason and sent him crashing through the wall. 

"What. The. Fuck?" Slade picked Jason by his neck and began to choke him.

"Not this time Hood."

"Jason!" Slade saw Raven before dropping Jason and kicking him in the head to send him crashing to the ground. 

"Hello birthday girl. Ready for your present!" Slade grabbed Raven’s arm. Raven blasted Slade with her black energy sending him flying through the air. 

“STOP!” A black ball of energy was released from Raven, making all time stop. Everything except Slade. He began to walk towards her.

“I have to say, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea, the power lurking inside you. Soon it will begin. You’ve known this all your life, it is going to happen. And no matter what you wish there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Raven pushed Slade back and grabbed Jason. She teleported them back to the Tower where the team was. 

“Raven!” Starfire and Cyborg came running towards the two to help them. 

“I’m guessing Slade got to you guys too?” Cyborg held up Jason as he asked his question. 

“Yeah, blew my apartment up.” 

“Man you cannot catch a break can you?” 

“Story of my life.” 

“Well c'mon we’re gearing up for a fight. Got some toys you could use.” The Titans took Raven and Jason to their infirmary where Dick and Beast Boy were. Cyborg sat Jason down on the table. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Jason sat on the table and looked over at Raven. 

“So much for a relaxing day in bed huh?” Raven cracked a smile as Dick walked over to them both.

“You guys okay?” Dick asked Raven.

“We’re alright Dick, thanks for getting us.”

“Are we okay?”

“Fine Grayson." Jason got off the table he was sitting on and went over to Raven. 

"Jason, sit." 

"Not with him here." Jason looked over at Beast Boy who was keeping his distance. 

"Look, I'm sorry about your car. I was angry...I-I couldn't deal with the fact that I screwed up. I hurt both of you. Raven emotionally and you physically. I never really wanted to do that to either of you." Jason looked back at Raven who seemed to genuinely believe Beast Boy. 

"He telling the truth?"

"He is." Raven looked up at Jason who smiled at her. Jason turned around to face Beast Boy. 

"If she can feel your telling the truth. Then you must be. I accept." Jason extended his hand out and this time Beast Boy shook it.

"Now that we're all finally on the same page, what's Slade's next move?" Dick broke the silence and went into planning. Everyone headed into the Titan’s WarRoom. 

"He's coming for Ray's gem. But let me tell you something, he's not gonna get it. Not while I'm around." Jason said 

"He's gonna come here, and he’ll have a Trigon’s minions backing him up. We’re going to need everyone.” Raven walked towards the war table. 

“We got the firepower. Starfire and I can lay down cover fire from above. Dick and Jason can keep Slade at bay while Beast Boy protects Raven.” Cyborg followed up with a layout of the Tower. Showing exactly where everyone’s positions will be. 

“Good, I want one more crack at that asshole. Maybe this time I’ll put a bullet in his head!” Jason was amped up, his aggressive nature was coming back out. After attempting to hurt Raven, he knew Slade was gonna try harder and he was going to be ready this time. 

“No killing Jason. We just need to keep them at bay.” Dick looked over at Jason with a stern look. Jason kept quiet and just crossed his arms. The plan was set. The Titans were playing the waiting game until nightfall came.

“Whatever. Hey Robocop you said you got some toys for me. Show me the firepower.” 

“Right this way.” Jason followed Cyborg to his station where he kept all of the weapons. Beast Boy went towards Raven who was worried with everything.

“Raven, you’ll be safe with all of us.” Beast Boy grabbed Raven’s hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb. 

“I hope so.” 

Few hours later

Jason went back to his apartment earlier in the day to pick up his gear. He got his helmet, pistols, knives and another mini syringe of Venom just in case. Giving how Slade is amped up better to be safe. Jason got back and decided to go to Raven’s room. He brought his duffel bag and knocked on her door. 

“Come in.” Jason opened the door and he saw Raven cross legged levitating with several books around her. 

“Hey, you doing okay?” 

“No, I’m not.” Raven walked into Jason’s arm and held him tight. Jason put down his duffel on the bed and fully embraced her.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

“How can I be okay when I have this demon haunting me!?” Raven’s eyes began watery as she cried into Jason’s chest.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Jason’s hand found its way to Raven’s hair and he began to stroke it.

“Who was Slade talking about in the apartment?”

“Who do you mean?”

“Who is the one you never told how you feel?” Jason took a deep breath, he had to answer now.

“Barbara. Barbara Gordon…” 

“Who is she?” 

“A woman I love...I was taken away from her before I could tell her.”   
“Have you told her yet?” 

“No. It’s not time yet. I have someone else that deserves my love.” Jason looked down at Raven and kissed her. Afterwards he dug in his duffel bag and transformed into the Red Hood. Dick sounded the alarm. 

“Titans...He’s here.”


	8. The End Pt.1

“Titans...He’s here.” Dick was heard over the intercom. Jason looked down at Raven who was looking up with him with a tear trickling down her cheek. He wiped the tear away and cupped her cheek, giving her a kiss. 

“Let’s end this.” Jason turned around putting on his helmet and tightening any of the pieces of his armor that needed adjusting. Raven changed into her suit, pulling up her hood. They went to the front of the Tower meeting with the rest of the Titans. Dick was in his Nightwing gear, Cyborg had his pulse cannon ready to go, Starfire’s eyes glowed green awaiting for the doors to open and Beast Boy in his red and white suit getting ready to shift into his first animal. The Titans and Red Hood stepped outside of the Tower to see Slade standing in the middle of their front yard with his arms behind his back. 

“Slade. We’re ready for you.” Dick screamed as he took out his staff. Jason pulled out a pistol and his knife backing up his brother.

“Give me the girl!” 

“Not gonna happen!” Jason groaned as Dick continued talking with Slade. 

“You don’t really have a choice in the matter. I’m taking her.” 

“Oh yeah, you and what army!?” Beast Boy exclaimed as Slade lifted his hand. From the ground arose all of Trigon’s demons, they circled around the Titans, all growling and snarling.

“You really just had to ask!?” Cyborg looked at Beast Boy whose mouth was left open at the sight of the demons. 

“Yeah Green, what the fuck?” Jason aimed his pistol at the demons, all while hovering over Raven. 

“Attack!” The demons began their assault on the Titans. Dick went straight for Slade, hitting him in his helmet with his staff then drop kicking him to the ground. Slade kipped up and with a blast of energy punched Dick back, where the demons surrounded him. Dick fought back breaking his staff up into batons. He kept them at bay before several swarmed him. A green light came down from the sky as Starfire laid down fire on the demons below, saving Dick. Starfire charged a giant ball of energy and threw it, evaporating the demons beginning their swarm. But she was caught by hands coming from the ground that were binding her. Beast Boy jumped down in the form of a silverback gorilla, swiping away anything that moved. At least until the demons swarmed him and threw him towards the Tower. 

“No one is getting in here!” Cyborg protected Beast Boy as electrical inputs came out of the Tower and connected Cyborg to the defense system. Turning himself into a giant pulse cannon.   
Cyborg locked onto Slade and fired. The blast took out most of the demons but Slade was still standing where he stood. 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Raven charged a blast from her hands and threw it at Slade but again, nothing.

“Okay, anyone have any bright ideas?” Cyborg said while charging himself up.

“Yeah, I got him.” Jason walked in front of everyone and made his way towards Slade. The demons rose from the ground and their attention was towards the other Titans. 

“We got him.” Dick started walking with Jason. Walking right next to his brother.

“Ever wonder how the hell Slade became so OP?” 

“He’s never been like this before. I mean he punched me towards the Tower. How did he do that?” The two stopped in front of Slade. Dick looked over at Jason. 

“Yeah, okay let’s go ask him.” Jason and Dick proceeded to walk towards Slade crossing each other in an X motion. Eventually being on each side of Slade’s shoulders. The two began to throw kicks that were being blocked easily. Slade threw his own roundhouse as a distraction and caught Dick with a punch to the stomach, and a back kick towards Jason. Dick came back with a front kick that landed, pushing Slade back. Jason jumped forward with his fist connecting with Slade’s helmet but the mercenary came back blocking the Sons of Batman’s attacks. Slade took Jason down with a Judo toss before elbowing Dick in the side of the head. He had lifted his leg up in an attempt to stomp on Jason’s chest but was caught, and Dick kicked him off. Dick went for a different kick but was caught and tripped up by Slade. Jason kipped up and used his aggressiveness to hit Slade with some powerful body shots to his ribs, Jason sweeped Slade’s leg and went to punt him in the stomach. Slade rolled out of the way. Dick ran back only to get his arm caught and taken down yet again. Jason went for a punch, but Slade ducked down, hitting Jason in the thigh and connecting his knee with Jason’s helmet. Dick kicked the back of Slade’s leg causing him to fall to one knee and Dick used a roundhouse. Slade recovered quickly and jumped towards Dick, grabbing his head and bringing it down on his knee three times. Jason came from behind Slade, wrapping his arms around his waist to lift him up and German suplexed him onto his head.

“Had enough Slade!?” Dick and Jason stood next to each other to catch their breath. But their fight was far from over.  
“Not while I’m still breathing! I’ll kill you both!” 

“I was hoping you’d say that. If you’re prepared to kill someone, you better be prepared to die as well.” Jason took out his knife and pointed it at Slade. 

“Familiar words. No doubt from the Great Ra’s Al Ghul!” Slade rushed the two but this time their attacks were together. Occasionally Slade would separate them but they came back together all the same. Slade had gotten Jason away, and had Dick by his arm and stretched him so his ribs were open. Before Slade could bring down his elbow, Jason pulled him away. Jason caught Slade’s arms and kept hitting Slade in the chest. A flurry of punches can so fast that Slade's armor began to break away. Jason grabbed Slade by the throat, turned him around and kneed Slade in the back. He then took his knife and jammed it into his chest, just missing his heart. Dick sweeped the leg but Jason held on to Slade, keeping him open for Dick to kick the knife in a little deeper. A scream was heard in the distance as the demons had swarmed Starfire and Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were laid out and the demons had gotten their hands on Raven. 

“Nightwing! Hood!” The two got up and raced towards the steps of the Tower but they were too late. The demons had left with Raven. Jason looked back and saw that Slade was gone as well.

“No, no, NO! Goddamn it! We were so close! We fucking had him!” Jason took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. He went for his bike but was stopped by Dick.

“Jason, we need to stick together. We can get her back if we all stick together.” 

“Dick is right Jason, it would be what you call a suicide mission if you go by yourself.” 

“Suicide missions are kinda what I do, and I’m pretty good at accomplishing them! I’ll get her back myself!” 

“Listen, we need a game plan, I started thinking of one. We need to be smart about this. Jason, we’ll get her back, I promise brother.”

“You are not Batman! Stop pretending that you are! I’ll do this myself.” Jason pushed Dick out of the way before he heard Dick speak. 

“Victor.” Jason fet an electric current go into his body, and he fell to the ground. Cyborg had used a stun gun feature on his blaster to temporarily knock Jason out. 

“Dick, was that really necessary?” Starfire went over to check on Jason. Putting her hands on his back.  
“Yes. We need him. If he went by himself, he would’ve gotten himself killed.” 

“A real outlaw this one.” Cyborg went over to Jason and helped her take him back into the Tower. Beast Boy walked over to Dick as they did.

“We’re gonna get her back right?” 

“We will, this isn’t the end yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna have an idea of what I was going for in the fight, check out The Raid final fight. That was the inspiration for my 2 on 1 fight between Slade, Nightwing and Red Hood.


	9. The End Pt.2

“Jason? Hey Jason you okay dude?!” Beast Boy was looking over the gurney that Jason was laying on. The sight of Beast Boy above him was not the most pleasant sight to see. Beast Boy turned himself into a Mastiff dog and had his tongue out.

“Green, I swear to all that is holy, if you don’t back up, I will shoot you in the face.” Beast Boy changed back and smiled as he backed up. 

“He’s fine.” Jason sat up to see Dick getting ready for another siege on Slade and Trigon. 

“Todd, you good enough to fight?” 

“I was good enough before you decided to taze me. So that’s a yes, just in case I wasn’t being clear.” 

“Sorry, but we need to do this as a team. I know you don’t do team ups but you’re just gonna have to suck it up. It’s just the end of the world.” 

“Yeah, keep the wise cracks to me Grayson. Where’s my stuff?” Dick pointed to the table, Jason went over to the table, seeing his duffle bag. Jason grabbed more clips for his pistols, knives that could be hidden in his armor and other things.

“This is it Titans. There’s no turning back now.” Dick rallied up the team as they made their way outside. An eclipse had formed, turning their surroundings dark. 

“So how the hell do you intend on finding her Dick?” Jason asked.

“I’m not, Victor is.” 

“Every Titan has a tracker on them for situations like this. According to my scanner she’s headed to the old church.” 

“Nice one R2.” The Titans pushed on to Raven’s location, hoping to find her.

**The Church**

“Wake up! It is time. The chamber has been prepared for you. Everything is ready for Trigon's return.” Slade picked up Raven who slowly began to wake up. The two started walking down a hallway, towards the chamber Slade was referring to. 

“You're a fool. Whatever he promised, he won't deliver.” 

“Dear child, you don't know what you're talking about.”

“Then I guess we have that in common. And once he gets what he wants, you'll be insignificant, too.”

“We will see. You are merely the portal; an insignificant pawn in Trigon's game.” The two made it to the chamber. A circle of fire was set ablaze and Slade looked up at the rock to see the four eyes of Trigon. His red eyes glaring down at them.

“Trigon, the portal approaches. The hour is near. It’s time for my payment.” 

“Payment? For what? The gem returns at her own free will, you did not deliver her.”

“We had a deal! I held up my part of the bargain!” Trigon laughed down at Slade as his demons grabbed Slade from behind. “Get off of me! Do as I command!!” 

“Come to think of it, Slade...you're already insignificant. Even your own army won't listen to you.” Raven looked down at Slade, when she herself revealed four glowing red eyes.

“How!?” 

“During the battle I went willingly to save my friends. So now, you will suffer.”

“I granted you these powers, I can take them away!” Trigon’s minions lifted Slade up as fiery arms came from the sides of the floating eyes. The hands grabbed Slade, engulfing him. The sigil on his head disappeared and he screamed in pain. Slade all but disappeared himself. Raven looked unphased and made her way to the church. hall, flanked by Trigon’s demons. 

“It is time, the prophecy will be fulfilled.” The sounds of gunfire, and plasma blasts filled the air. The flashing of green and blue lights flashing behind Raven as she turned and saw Trigon’s minions being destroyed. She saw her friends battling these demons just to get to her. Jason was leading the charge, stabbing one of the demons before three more swarmed him and the rest of the Titans. He looked over to see her. 

“Raven!” He managed to get his hand free before Raven waved hers, making the demons disappear.

“It has already begun, and there is no stopping what is meant to be.” She pulled down her hood and looked at her friends.

“You’re wrong Ray. You’re willing to give up everything all because of some prophecy?” 

“Jason, I know what I know.” 

“Raven, you can control it, you can make it not happen!” Dick came next to his brother, hoping to talk some sense into Raven.

“I’ve known my whole life this day was going to come. I tried to control my dark side of me, by doing good things, to fight evil. Hoping that would make up for the horrible thing I am destined to do.”

“No one’s destiny is set, believe me. There are things in one’s life you cannot possibly know!” Jason implored her, trying to relate. 

“There are some things I didn’t know. Like how I would make such wonderful friends. Or fall in love more than once. I should’ve made your last day on Earth perfect, instead you all worried about me.” Jason walked up to Raven who was looking down and grabbed her hand.

“And I’d do it all again. In a heartbeat.” 

“That is why you need to let me go.” Raven pulled away and put up a black force field blocking off Jason and the Titans. Jason punched the blockade trying to break it. He even went so far to light it up with bullets from his gun. The rest of the Titans followed suit as they desperately tried to break the force field but with no avail. Raven put her hood back up and the cement began to rise, sending her higher and higher into the air.

“The gem was born of evil’s fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal.” Raven’s eyes turned white, as red marks filled her body from head to toe. She screamed in pain as the markings left her body and circled around her.

“Raven!” Jason found a weak spot in the feld and broke it open. He ran up the concrete stairs before Raven turned into the portal knocking him back down. Out of the portal was him: Trigon was released.

“The Earth is mine!” A blast came out of Trigon’s mouth, it came for the Titans but Raven used her magic to shield them from the blast. Debris fell on Jason as he saw the others get blown away.

Jason felt the weight of the concrete on top of him. He heard a cawing noise and was trying his hardest to get the rubble off of him. The weight was too much for Jason to move, and he couldn’t get to his vial of Venom for a boost in strength. 

“Starfire over here! We got someone!” Jason felt the weight of the concrete being lifted and a gust of fresh air hit his lungs. Beast Boy who was a gorilla threw the last stone and turned back. All while Starfire looked to tend to Jason.

“Jason, are you unharmed?” 

“I’m fine.” Jason stood up and witnessed the devastation. The sky was red, the buildings surrounding them destroyed, but the people were turned to stone. 

“What happened here? What kind of magic is this?” Starfire looked around with her hands on her mouth, it was all sinking in for her now.

“The dark kind man, Like some Voldermort and Palpatine, kinda dark magic.” Beast Boy too had the feeling set in. Jason looked at the innocents, particularly at a little girl and her mother taking a walk.

“These were innocent people...What the fuck?” Jason noticed a raven cawing at them and walked up to it. The raven flew, like it wanted them to follow. Jason yelled at Beast Boy and Starfire to follow him as they pursued the raven. The bird led them to the top of a tower, it was there they found Nightwing and Cyborg. 

“Glad you made it.” Cyborg came over to the three and brought them to Nightwing.

“Seems like you got led here by a raven too?” Dick stood up and talked to the Titans 

“Yeah, it led us to find Jason, and it led us to you guys.” Beast Boy stood next to Cyborg looking up at his giant friend.

“How are we the only ones left?” Starfire asked.

“Raven, she protected us. I’m not a magic guy but I know that blast from Trigon should’ve killed us. The last thing I heard before everything was her voice. She said “Be safe.” She did it!”

“Not like any of that matters, look around. There’s nothing left, what’s the point?” Cyborg’s voice was low and he seemed done. 

“Listen here T-800 we’re gonna get her back! Cause we’re a goddamn team, and no one is getting left behind!” 

“Jason’s right. For Raven.” Dick stuck his hand out for the rest of the team to join in. They did except for Jason.

“Uh, we’re really doing this 80’s kids flick hand bullshit?” 

“Just do it!” Dick exclaimed. 

“Alright, fine!” Jason put his hand on top of everyone else's when a black ball of energy shocked them. 

“Okay that felt weird.” 

“You can say that again 3PO.” 

“Raven has given us some of her power, to fight Trigon!” Dick lifted his hand and a black flame arose from his palm. 

“And it grows stronger when we are one!” Starfire was giddy with excitement, finally away to get back their friend. The team had a plan and went looking for Trigon. It was hard to find him. He was sitting on what used to be Titan Tower. Starfire and Cyborg were the first wave, shooting their energy at Trigon. Then came Jason and Dick with explosives and gunfire. Nothing seemed to harm the giant demon. 

“Insignificant insects.” 

“Raven’s power runs on emotion. So the more we feel the more powerful the attack.” 

“In other words, get angry!” Jason looked at Cyborg smiling after he told them that, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

“I got a lot of rage to let out. Let’s do this!” The team joined hands and repeated the words.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” 

“Eat this you big big red asshole!” A black beam shot out of the Titans and hut Trigon. The demon went back into his seat. The beam stopped and Trigon’s eyes opened. 

“You may think it wise to attack me while I gather my strength. But as you can see, not even a gift from my daughter can help you.” Trigon’s eyes glowed as a beam shot out and hit the Titans, sending them far away from him. They landed in a ruin that had Raven’s likeness around them. 

“Fuck! Again! We had it man!” Jason pounded on the ground below him.

“We’re so screwed dude! The only one that would know what to do is gone! We could really use her help.” 

“She’s not gone, I’m sure of it. It just doesn’t feel like it.” Dick went to the high ground then heard a voice. 

“That’s because she’s not.” From the shadows came: Slade. 


	10. The End Pt.3

Slade had emerged from the shadows to the shock of the Titans. Jason’s eyes widened underneath his red helmet. Jason made a byline for the Slade, who was off guard. Jason drop kicked the mercenary and began raining down blows onto Slade’s helmet. Slade was weakened and beaten, which caused Jason to stop.

“What’s the matter Terminator, giving up already!?” Jason grabbed Slade by his armor. Holding a blade to his neck.

“Sorry to disappoint you Hood. But I’m not here to fight. I’m here to help.” 

“We don’t need your help!” Beast Boy walked up to Slade, pointing his finger in his face.

“Yes, you seem to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved.” 

“Whatever you’re selling we aren’t buying it!” Cyborg pointed his cannon at Slade, but he kept calm and explained himself.

“Think of me however you like. But what Trigon has done, even I wouldn’t wish it upon this world.” 

“It’s a little late for sorry.” Dick said. 

“Just let me put a bullet in this dirtbag already!” 

“You mistake my generosity for regret Nightwing. I only offer my assistance because it benefits me.” Dick thought about what Slade had said. He’d be a useful ally against Trigon. Even if it is for now and only now.

“Jason, let him go.” Jason looked back at Dick and growled. He dropped Slade and moved back.

“We saw Raven become the portal. She was destroyed.” Starfire spoke up.

“Raven had fulfilled the prophecy of her birth. That part of her resistance is complete. But the other part still remains.” 

“So why the hell are you doing this?! You’ve only tried to kill us enough times to make a television series. What is in it for you!?” Jason began to move up but Starfire stopped him. 

“My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back or not?” 

“Just tell us where she is, and we'll take it from there. We don’t need you stabbing us in the back” Cyborg kept his cannon locked on Slade the entire time. But Slade finally stood up and began to walk.

“There will be no "we.” This is a journey only one of you may take.”

 **“** No deal! She's our friend. All of us are going!” Beast Boy grabbed Slade’s shoulder and turned him back to face the rest of them.

 **“** Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You fail to realize, Trigon is all-seeing. His mind can be at any place, at any time. For us to succeed, Trigon's attention must be occupied.”

“And how do you expect us to do that? We already tried fighting him; look where it got us!”

“It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy? I don't expect you to win. I don't even expect you to live. I expect you to only endure.” 

“Fuck it, I’m game. I’m going with you.” Jason walked towards Slade but was stopped again by Starfire. 

“Jason no!”

“If there’s even a one percent chance we can save Raven, we have to take it.” 

“Spoken like the Bat himself.” 

“He’s not taking the limelight this time.” 

“See you soon brother.” Dick stuck his fist out at Jason who bumped it with his own. 

“Keep the big red jackass busy. And save some for me.” 

“It’s gonna be ugly but don’t worry, we got him.” Cyborg spoke as Beast Boy jumped on the big man’s back smiling.

“Just wait 'til Trigon gets slapped with my patented Wet Willie Maneuver!”

“That sounds...awful Green.”

“Your goodbyes are quite touching, but we have work to do.” Slade began walking away and Jason followed soon after. The two walked down this long path which was starting to be like a bottomless pit. 

“Christ, wouldn’t have killed Trigon to install an elevator or something?”

“Charming.” The two made it to the bottom and before them was a gant door, with Trigon’s markings on it. 

“You know how I can tell we’re here? Those are the same markings that were on your dome earlier.”

“Before we continue, a warning. If we succeed, I can't guarantee you'll like what you find.”

“Uh huh. Let’s just get this done.” The two kicked down the door that led to a river. A river of lava. 

“Told you it wasn’t going to be easy.” 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me! Lava really? Not one word Slade.” The two found a boat and Jason again felt done with the entire situation.

“The voyage begins.” 

“So tell me, what happened before Jerusalem? Why’d you attack?” Slade rowed the boat as Jason asked his question. Reflecting back to when they first met.

“Does it matter?” 

“All actions have a reason behind them.” 

“Ra’s Al Ghul was looking for a successor, so he only looked for the best. During my time in the League I did what was asked of me, went above and beyond, passed every test. I even bested Ra’s pet project: Bane. But after all that, it seemed it wasn’t good enough for Ra’s. So I sought to take the position as Head of the Demon for myself. I was beaten, and exiled. And for my betrayal Ra’s took my eye. Then I met his new protege. The resurrected Robin.”

 _"Jason!"_ A voice could be heard and the two looked at each other 

"Did you hear that?" 

"What?"

"I don't know it sounded like my name."

 _"Slade, Deathstroke!"_ Another voice, deeper than the one that Jason heard. 

"Was that the one you heard?" Slade looked to Jason for some confirmation. 

"No, but that one sounded like...Batman."

"Impossible." A manic laughter came echoing through the cave they were traveling through. 

"No...Slade park it." Slade docked their boat to shore and the two got off. Jason pulled out his pistols and hit a button on the side of his helmet to scan the cave.

“Hood where’s that laughing coming from?” 

“I don’t know, but that I know it too well.” The two went back to back, waiting for whoever that mysterious laughter belonged to. Out of the shadows appeared The Joker. But he looked different. His suit, skin and hair were black and grey. His eyes red.

“An illusion. This is Trigon’s doing. Your inner demon. It’s not real.” Slade assured Jason, as another figure came out of the shadows. That of Batman.

“Hello Jason! Remember good ol’ Uncle J!?” The Joker pulled a crowbar from behind his back and started making his way towards Jason.

“You’re not getting away this time Slade.” Batman charged Slade and the two separated from each other. Slade threw a flurry at Batman who blocked every attack. Batman had caught one of Slade's kicks and threw him into a wall. Slade got up to his feet and pulled out his sword. He slashed at Batman with his sword a few times, cutting him once. The next was dodged giving Batman a chance to strike Slade right in the helmet. Slade went for a killing strike but the gauntlets on Batman’s wrists caught the sword. He then put the two together and completely destroyed Slade’s weapon. Slade stood in shock before Batman punched him so hard in the chest it sent him crashing into a wall. 

“You’re not real! I killed you!” 

“Oh I am! The same guy that beat you silly and left you to go KABOOM!”

  
“No…”

“Yes! The same guy that crippled your best friend, stripped her naked and-” Jason rushed The Joker, tackling him to the ground. He hand landed a few punches but the clown just laughed. The Joker tried to hit Jason with the crowbar, but Jason caught it, looking at the weapon that traumatized him. His PTSD took over, as took it away from Joker’s hands and he rained down blow after blow. Jason yelled as he was caving in Joker’s skull with the crowbar. When he was done he saw Slade being bested by Batman. Jason drop kicked Batman in the back and the two had their own standoff. 

“Failure! I knew I shouldn’t have taken you in!” Jason fought his mentor, where they were evenly matched. Jason used a move that benefited him before, catching Batman’s cape with his knife, trapping Batman for an assault or lefts and rights. Batman pulled out duel batarangs, cutting himself loose and scratching Jason’s helmet. Jason dove for his knife, spinning to counter a strike from Batman. He was better than this fake Batman, he would never make this many mistakes. Jason countered another one of Batman’s strikes with his knife cutting Batman on the side of his neck. That stroke sent Batman back into Slade who stuck the demon Batman in the back. 

“You good?” Jason extended his hand to Slade who was on one knee. Slade accepted his gesture and pulled himself up.

“Fine, let’s keep moving.” The two continued their walk, spiraling down rock as the heat grew. There were two paths in front of them. 

“So where now?” 

“I’m afraid this is where we part ways.” Slade began going down his path before Jason yelled out. 

“Whoa, what the fuck do you mean part ways!?” 

“You will find your friend down that path. What I seek is in a more hotter place.” 

“That’s it!?” 

“I kept my word, how about a little gratitude.” 

“Slade, I swear to God. If I see you again-” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. We’ll meet again Red Hood.” Slade went down his path leaving Jason alone. Jason looked down the path he was about to go down. 

“I’m coming Ray.” Jason walked down this path, to him it was like walking down Hell itself. Torches lit under bones, an endless abyss below him, strange sounds that resembled screaming. All while something laid in the middle of the path. A grey cloak, Jason looked underneath the cloak and found Raven all in white. 

“Who are you?” Raven looked terrified and didn’t seem to know who Jason was.

“Ray, it’s me. It’s Jason.” 

“Get away!” Raven began to run away, but Jason pursued. 

“Raven wait!” He chased her all the way to a cave entrance, jumping over rocks in the process. He managed to corner her so she wouldn't be able to slip past him. “Ray, it’s okay. It’s me remember?”

“I’m lost.” 

“I know, but I found you, you don’t need to be afraid anymore. I can help you, but you gotta let me.” Jason extended his hand waiting for Raven to take it. She did and Jason pulled her up. 

“Nothing can stop him Jay...You came down here for nothing.”

“I came down here for you.”

“Why!? I can’t help! My powers came from him, now they’re gone! The prophecy, it came true. It’s all over now.” Raven went back down to her knees. Jason saw and kneeled down to talk to her.

“Yeah, it’s the end of the world, but who gives a fuck? Just makes things a little more interesting.”

“Look at me Jason! I can't do anything, there’s no hope!” 

“You’re gonna make me do it? Fine, I guess I just need to have enough hope for the both of us.” Raven looked up at Jason who had a cheesy smile on his face.

“You’ve been hanging around Dick too long.” 

“I knew it sounded stupid, but it’s true. C’mon let’s go.” Jason and Raven made their way up and out of the pits to find the rest of the Titans. 

“We thought we lost you! Raven!” Starfire came over and hugged her friends. 

“So what happened?” 

“Had some of our inner demons fight us, so you know.” Beast Boy shrugged as Dick walked up to Jason. 

“Glad you made it.” 

“And miss all the fun? Not a chance, only one problem...Raven’s powers...they’re gone.” Raven walked away and hid as Jason explained what was going on.

“Shit...Well it doesn’t matter. This is it! One final attack, all or nothing.” Dick looked back at the Titans and all nodded. This was it. Jason left to go find Raven who was hiding behind a rock. She was terrified.

“This is your story Raven. I don’t know how it ends but I have hope...that when the time comes you’ll know what to do.” Jason hugged Raven but it was interrupted by Trigon lifting the rock where Jason and Raven were. 

“What vermin cower beneath my rocks!? I have endured your existence long enough!” 

“Now!” Dick yelled, commanding the Titans to attack. But Trigon blasted them with a beam that stopped their attack.

“Son of a bitch!” Jason yelled as the electricity from Trigon’s blast kept him in place.

“Your world is ending! Your time is-” A yell was heard as Slade jumped from behind Trigon and cut off one of his horns with a scythe like weapon. The giant demon screamed in pain which allowed the Titans to escape their prison and drop down.

“TITANS GO!” Cyborg and Starfire combined their blasts hitting Triong in the chest and head. Jason used Beast Boy to fly him over Trigon, dropping him down so he could rain down bullets on the monster. Trigon slams his giant palm on the ground, producing an earthquake that threw Dick and Jason away. Starfire has remained airborne and continued her second pass on Trigon. Trigon retaliated with a blast from his eyes. He missed but was distracted by her flying and Cyborg's fresh cannon shot. That distraction left his back wide open for Beast Boy to slip around, become a pterodactyl to fly up, then quick-change to a T-rex and chomp deep into one ear. As the monster screams in fresh agony, Cyborg kept the pressure up by firing a shot into Trigon’s chest. Jason and Dick raced along the crumbled rooftops and jumping towards Trigon’s eyes. The two threw sticky bombs at Trigon, blinding him as they exploded. Starfire and Beast Boy saw the two free falling and zipped across to catch them. Raven looked on at the attack in pure disbelief.

“I don’t believe it, they’re hurting him.”

Beast Boy was standing next to Cyborg now. The two nodded at one another as Beast Boy turned into a stegosaurus. Cyborg grabbed his tail and heaved him down the street. The throw bangs right into Trigon's face, bringing him to his knees. Trigon looked down to see Slade, who hurled his scythe at Trigon’s remaining horn. 

“Enough!” Trigon blasted Slade with a beam sending him crashing into the rocks. He did the same to the Titans. Jason managed to get away but not before he eventually got hit himself. Raven looked at the carnage before her and ran towards Jason. 

“Jason get up! Please! Get up!” Raven shook Jason but to no avail. The giant shadow of Trigon covered the ground as Raven looked up at her father.

“Farewell daughter.” Trigon blasted Raven but a white orb formed and protected her and the Titans. 

“You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?” Raven closed her eyes, when she opened them they turned white. 

“You may have created me, but you were never my father!” Raven lifted her hands and a powerful white beam shot into Trigon’s chest. Leaving the demon stunned.

“You wretched little-” Another beam hit him, sending him back again. 

“Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was raised by my friends, they are my family. This is my home and you are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Raven turned into a giant white raven that engulfed Trigon. It tore him to shreds all while turning the Earth back to normal. Raven descended down to meet her friends

“Raven...that was…” Starfire went up to her friend in shock.

“Unbelievable.” Cyborg finished Starfire sentence as Raven smiled.

“No. It wasn't. Somebody believed.” Raven looked at Jason, hugged him, then kissed him on the lips.”

“Welcome back.”

“Okay okay, you're freaking me out here! The white robe and smile are weird enough, but hugs? Are you still...you?” Beast boy was so confused at the situation but Raven assured him she was still her.

“Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile. cause you're still not funny.” Jason chuckled at Raven’s comment as Beast Boy looked in shock

“Raven!” Beast leaped into Raven’s arms and hugged her.

“Quit it.”

The Titans made it back in the Tower and everyone wanted to celebrate the big win. Dick and Jason were sitting next to one another with beer that Jason brought. Raven and Beast Boy were talking while Cyborg and Starfire took the liberty in cooking. 

“So can I expect you to stay?” Dick asked Jason, who was sipping on his beer. 

“For a little bit, I can think of a few reasons to stick around.” Jason looked at Raven and smiled at her. 

“Bruce isn’t going to need you at all?” 

“Nah, besides he’s got that other Boy Wonder with him. He’ll be fine.” Raven walked over to the window and looked outside of it.

“Go get her tiger.” 

“Ugh, don’t ever call me that again.” Jason walked over to Raven at the window and hugged her from behind.

“How’d you do it Jay? How did you keep up hope for me?” 

“Well I put my trust in you, pushed it as far as it can go, for all-” 

“Are you seriously reciting Linkin Park lyrics to me?” 

“Just cause they’re lyrics, doesn’t make them true.” Jason smiled down at Raven who indeed smiled back. 

“You’re such a dork.” Raven went on her tiptoes to meet Jason’s lips and the two kissed as the moon shined on the Tower.


End file.
